Angels And One Inner Demon!
by The Red Scarf Bandit
Summary: Shego is found injured on Kim's front lawn and soon taken into her care to be healed and fed,soon after being healed,Shego discovers she has a siser that is being controled by a strange demonic creature called Tthe Red Scarf Bandit!


**Angels And One Inner Demon!**

**Author's Note:I don't own Kim Possible Characters nor the show but I do give all my stories and ideas to the great man who created Kim Possible! Kigo Forever!**

**Rated Mature:Strong Violence, Sexual Content, Nudity, Strong Blood And Gore, Strong Language,Adult Situations! **

**Summary:Shego is seriously injured from one of Drakken's mad experiments and soon, Kim Possible, the teen heroin finds her foe, laid out on her front lawn, unconscious and covered in blood and burns, Kim can't help but feel bad for her and soon takes her into her care to heal and nurture the older woman back to health. But...What if Kim begins to grow attached to Shego and a love starts to form in the young heroin's heart,Soon threw all the drama seen threw,she knows now that she has a younger sister named Sam but deep in the back of her mind, she feels that Sam hides a secret that once destroyed the Go Family,They all discover that Sam's nickname is The Red Scarf Bandit but they all are confused of what it means but Shego feels her younger sister is entangled in what can consume her very soul and her heart...but what can it be?**

**Chapter One:Drakken's Master Plan!**

**A loud boom was heard from outside the lair of Drakken, he laughed darkly as his small eyes gleamed in joy as he began to press buttons like a child playing with a shiny red ball, he then called to his right hand woman, his loud yell cause a loud annoyed sound to come from a figure walking over to him "Shego!" Drakken hollered to her as the older woman grabbed him by his blue collar and glared into his eyes "Stop yelling! I can hear you if you just talk normal!" Shego wore a green and black body suite, her eyes were forest green and so beautiful and dark to the glance of those eyes, her upper lip was black and her bottom was not for she thought that a upper lip with black lipstick was nice and seductive for her tastes. Shego sat down in a metal chair on the side of the room and watched the evil scientist work his magic, her eyes then glanced to what he was about to press as she jumped up from her seat and shouted to him "What the hell?!? Don't press that button, you idiot!" she swore under her breath as a loud boom was heard, the room filled with a bright white light as her eyes were wide, Shego felt her side getting burned by something or someone, she screamed in pain as she noticed her own plasma fire was burning her side and causing a large gash to open, her blood was beginning to soak the green and black body suite and her eyes began to close from blood loss and everything went black as she felt her chest twist in pain. Meanwhile, Drakken grabed a metal bar as he held on to it for dear life, he then let go and flew across the laboratory floor and bumped his head hard against the pavement and passed out from the in packed of his fall,soon everything went black for him as well.**

**Soon, Shego regained consciousness as she noticed she was lying on what to be soft green grass, she tried to get up but winced in pain as her eyes glanced to her side, wide with fear and weakness, her whole side was burned and red with a slight shade of black and blue, large cuts and slices all over her face and legs, her blood was slowly dripping from each cut but the burn gash was worse as she fell on her stomach with a loud yet muffled thud as she began to slowly crawl on the grass, her blood leaving a small trail on it's green tips. Her eyes were weak and duel and her pale skin was beginning to deepen to a sharp shade of white, Shego stoped and was breathing heavy as she coughed hard and threw up a little blood onto the grass's surface and noticed it, she then stopped crawling and heard someone talking in a panic like tone "Shego! Hey! Hold on!" the voice sounded to familiar to her ears and yet her mind was not able to process the person's name and soon all went black in Shego's mind as her eyes slowly closed but she continued to breath heavy in pain and in weakness.**

**The person who was panicking by Shego's side, softly and tenderly lifted her limp body into it's arms as the figure had trouble lifting the older woman up for her head began to go side to side as the figure lifted her up, soon,it was able to lift her and then carried Shego into a large house, the figure then yelled out in fear and sadness "Mom! Dad! Help!" she was crying in worry and pain to her like this.**

**A woman with short red hair came running out of the house's kitchen and yelled "James! Kim needs help!" she shouted again,the girl now named Kim was holding Shego close in her arms as salty wet tears streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed hard "Mom! Shego is hurt really badly! Please, Help her!" she was so saddened by seeing her foe like this, in so much pain, Kim's mother known as Mrs. Possible, softly gathered the limp woman in her arms as she laid her on the couch and then finally, a man came running into the living room, he gasped in pure shock as he hugged Kim "It's going to be alright,Kimmie-cub" he reassured her as he felt Kim tremble in his arms,Mr. Possible then released Kim from his embrace as he walked over to his wife and spoke softly to her "She has a large burn and a gash inside of it,it seems to me that the look of how the burn and gash were both received at the same time must have been from her own powers but I'm sure that this was not intended by her own hands or was it?" he looked puzzled and then turned to his wife, Mrs. Possible then examined the large burn gash and softly tried to move Shego's limp body but a large yelp of pain came from the older woman's mouth, Kim gasped as tears began to pour from her olive green eyes and she turned away from Shego's injured body.**

**As the night went on, Kim's parents told their daughter what must be done to help Shego heal, her large burn gash was so deep that they had to stitch her wound up with about twenty one stitches for it to heal right, the rest of the cuts and small slices were bandaged and cleansed with alcohol for no infection to come in contacted with the cuts. Kim was relieved to hear that Shego survived the long hour of being stitched up and being moved around a lot but the woman was still passed out from the blood loss,Kim's father then placed Shego in Kim's room and laid her on her bed, a nice bed with a ruby red comforter and nice sheeted pillows, Kim's room was like a teens room but clean and more organized to the touch, Mr. Possible told Kim as Mrs. Possible was present at the time of the talk "Kimmie cub, keep an eye on her and make sure you give Shego her ibuprofen when she wakes up and lots of water, me and your mother are working late and your two brothers are over a friend's house,so be careful and try not to fight" he chuckled as Kim glanced at him with a annoyed glare, Mrs. Possible laughed as they both gathered their coats and walked out the front door, Kim locked the front door and sighed softly but then a loud thud was heard from upstairs...in her room!**

**Chapter Two:Kim's Promise!**

**Kim walked slowly up the stairs and could hear more thudding as she then softly walked down the hallway to her bedroom and then with a deep breathe she opened her bedroom slowly and gasped in shock as a bleeding and afraid Shego was on her floor, holding and griping her side in pain,their eyes met as Shego growled in pure anger as her free hand ignited with a green flames,her plasma fire flickered around her hand as Kim softly whispered in a calm soft tone "Shego,it's alright, no need to make plasma fire" Shego was breathing heavy as she then noticed in the teens eyes that there was kindness and love in those olive green eyes, she calmed herself as her plasma flames disappeared as Shego watched Kim come closer to her frail hurt body, she winced as blood slowly slid down her side to the carpet and Kim's eyes glanced and gasped as she dashed to her nightstand and grabbed a nice cold glass of water and two pink pills, Shego watched Kim and then spoke softly "What...happened?" she questioned to the heroin, Kim spoke to Shego in a nice gentle tone and told her what happened to her "Well I found you...on my front lawn and your right side was badly burned and you were bleeding really bad...so..so I took you inside my house and my mom and dad took care of you and um I'm here to help you get better too" a small pink blush was on her cheeks and Shego noticed it right away as she smirked and began to chuckle to herself as Kim looked up at her with a glare "What's so funny?!? I saved your life!" her voice cracked a little and Shego could tell. Shego then spoke "It's nothing... I'm just a little surprised,Kimmie, you of all people, I thought you didn't like me" she smiled a sly smirk as Kim pouted in anger and then griped the glass of water tightly in her palm as she looked up at Shego as she noticed that the pink pills were in Shego's mouth and then SNAP! Cold water was all over Shego as she glared at Kim and shouted "What the hell was that for?!?" she then watched as Kim's olive eyes were wide in anger and sadness as Shego gasped in her train of thoughtI've never seen Kimmie like this...So angry she then snapped out of her thoughts as Kim was yelling at her "I saved your life, took you into my house and...and my parents stitched you up! How dare you!" she smacked Shego right on her left cheek as Shego flinched in pain at the smack, Kim then stormed out of her bedroom and locked herself in the bathroom as hot tears poured down her cheeks as she sobbed, her thoughts racing and her heart racingWhy do I feel this way...Why seeing Shego hurt has made me so emotional...Oh Shego!...I'm so sorry!Kim's eyes were red puffy from crying as her sobs were stuck in her throat as she trembled hard for the fear of Shego not getting well.**

**Back in Kim's bedroom,Shego sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her cheek softly,the sting of Kim's slap was still remaining, she looked at the carpet and then heard sniffles coming from the door way, she noticed Kim, eyes red and her upper lip trembling from crying, Shego spoke to her softly "Princess, What's wrong?" she asked and knew what was wrong, then all of a sudden to Shego's surprise,Kim embraced the wounded older woman as her sobs escaped her throat "Shego! I'm so sorry!" she cried harder into Shego's shoulder as her arch foe then held Kim in her arms.**

**In Shego's mind,her thoughts raced and began to build up as questions and answers,the older woman then pulled away from Kim and touched her cheek "Princess...It's alright, you were only upset and I understand, I' am very grateful for what you did and for what your family did" she smiled a faint smile and then winced as the pain in her side began to build up,Kim then gasped and got Shego up off the floor and laid her down in the bed,Kim noticed the melted pills on the carpet and sighed in frustration as she gathered new ones from inside the pill's jar and twisted the cap,she gently picked Shego's head up and placed the pills inside of her mouth and nice cool water went down her throat and pills with the clear stream, she saw the woman's eyes close softly as she went into a deep sleep as Kim stayed with her as her hand was holding hers close, her cheeks were flushed and then gasped as her heart began to beat faster and faster, her blood flowing quickly from how smooth and soft Shego's skin, this older woman, her arch foe was so beautiful when she was in a peaceful sleep, her beautiful long black raven hair against the pillows and her soft woman like features showed on her peaceful face,Kim touched Shego's soft cheek and then slowly got up from the bed and walked down stairs to prepare dinner for the two of them.**

**In The Kitchen, Kim was making pasta with meatballs for her and Shego,she moved the meatballs around in the pan as they sizzled and smells delightful with all the spices and herbs,Kim then heard soft footsteps as she turned and noticed,Shego leaning her body against the wall as a thin layer of sweat was over her face as Kim ran to her and helped her into a near by chair "Shego! You should have called me!" she looked worried at her as Shego smiled slightly and nodded, Kim went back to making pasta and meatballs as she set the table with two bowls and two glasses as Shego watched Kim prepare the absolute good meal and then she noticed her features shinning bright, Shego gazed at how Kim's hips swayed softly as she moved,how her mid waist black shirt showed her every curve and feature of her body,her wide dark green cargo pants were lovely on her, how they showed how slender the teen was, her forest green eyes were on Kim's every curve and she began to have thoughts,desirable thoughts about her and Kim together and alone.**

**Shego shook her head and a small flush came across her cheeks as she then noticed her dinner in the bowl and ready to be eaten, Kim's eyebrow was raised as she smiled and whispered "Shego,eat up, you need your strength" she giggled as Shego then nodded and began to eat the pasta in the bowl,her eyes lit up like a child in a candy store,this was delicious, how the spices and herbs mixed with one another and how all the flavors blended together with such passion like an elegant dancer. Kim laughed as Shego was smiling big as she ate the pasta and meatballs with suck delight and then Kim spoke to Shego "Shego...I promise to take care of you until you're better and well rested,I give you my word!" she looked determined at Shego, their eyes locked with one another and a smile came across in Shego's mind as something in the back of her mind hissed in a venom like toneHehehe, Soon, My little Kimmie will be all mine and no one else will have her! Shego's inner demon was hungry for Kim, she needed Kim to survive and yet Shego's heart was in pain but she soon ignored it and they both finished their meal.**

**Chapter Three:Kim's True Feelings **

**A couple days went by and Shego was healing well,each after noon when Kim came home from school,she would help Shego walk around the house to move her side around so the skin wouldn't become too tight nor too soft but just right, Shego sat on Kim's bed and ate a apple as she waited, her side wound was almost healed and she sighed in content and then a familiar voice was coming upstairs as she smiled and then noticed a boy with Kim "AHHHH KP, IT'S SHEGO!!" the boy yelled as Shego's hands ignited with her plasma fire flames and then Kim yelled "Shego! STOP!" the teen boy hid behind Kim and trembled, Shego calmed herself and laid down inside the covers of Kim's bed. Kim then sighed and turned to her friend "Ron, Shego is here cause she was badly injured in an accident by Drakken" she spoke to the boy now named Ron, he scratched his head as his blond hair was ruffled, he made a face and looked at Kim as he then sat down on her computer chair and whispered into her ear "KP, But like why do you care about her?" he asked lightly as they didn't know Shego was listening to their conversation.**

"**Well...I..Umm" Kim stuttered as she thought of an answer to Ron's question,but her mind was becoming clouded but then the same question popped into her thoughts, why did Kim care about her? Kim then laughed lightly and turned away from him as Ron watched her move over to the older woman, Shego then felt Kim's gentle hand on her shoulder and she turned to face her as Kim handed her a glass of cold water with two pink pills. Shego groaned in annoyances for the daily taking of these pillows and water, she popped the pills into her mouth as she swallowed them down with water while a small smile was on Kim's soft lips, inside her heart, she knew there was a something that the villain was not telling her but she shook her head fast as the thought soon left her troubled mind. Soon three hours passed, Ron was down stairs with Kim, talking and chatting as they left Shego to rest but the foe was not resting, instead, hot tears were streaming down her pale cheeks as she griped her shoulders and sobs began to break free from her throat, Shego then wiped her eyes but her heart was racing as she whispered to herself "Kimmie...if only you know how I truly felt about you...I..I love you so much,Princess..."tears were pouring from her as a new found emotion was discovered by Shego in that moment of hot tears,love was it's name, she swallowed hard to try to hold back any sobs that wanted to sneak out but what the older woman didn't know was a nosy Kim was listening, her olive eyes were wide in shock as her heart began to race faster and faster, she held her chest and then Kim knew what must be done, she needed to let Shego down easy but in the back of her mind, a little voice was shouting and screaming to her not to do it.**

**Soon Kim walked down stairs and sat on one of the kitchen chairs and looked at Ron while he winced as he felt little tiny feet run threw his long sleeved shirt,a pink little creature sat on the table's surface and smiled at Kim "Kim!" it yelled as the creature's little hands waved around wildly in the air as Kim smiled and then placed the little pink creature in the palm of her hand as it hugged her cheek "Hi Rufus" Rufus was his name and he was Ron's pet naked mole rat,he soon smiled back and then slowly crawled up Ron's arm and took a seat on his shoulder. Kim then looked down at her hands and then heard Ron's voice "KP, You alright?" he looked worried and then Kim looked up softly and nodded lightly as Rufus gave her a worried look as well besides Ron's worried face as usual.**

**Later on,Ron had left for he needed to get home and babysit his younger sister, soon after he took off, Kim took down for a nice nap,taking care of Shego was busy and tiresome and soon her eyes slowly closed as her thoughts drifted into a nice peaceful dream but about Shego!**

**Kim's Dream~Kim was sitting on her bed as she looked right in front of her and saw Shego standing right in front of her while she stood up slowly, Kim's olive green eyes soon were locked with Shego's forest green eyes,her cheeks began to turn a pink shade while her arch foe was softly gliding her hand across her cheek as Kim winced from the tender touch, Shego smiled softly as she leaned close to her ear and whispered slowly in a very seductive tone "Kimmie...do you like that...give into it...you know you want me" her giggle was so dark and yet a hint of seductive tone was there, Kim blushed more of a dark red shade as Shego closed her own eyes and their lips connected in a slow yet sweet touch, Kim felt her mind begin to cloud up with a pink fog, her heart was racing as Shego's hands slowly slid down the young girl's curvy back, she trembled and wrapped her arms around Shego's waist and heard her chuckle darkly and then the kiss stopped, then she noticed Shego's eyes staring into hers, there lied the truth and her whole new life with her, everything was clear to Kim.**

**Kim then gasped as her neck was being tenderly kissed and touched by Shego's hungry lips and fingers, Shego then slowly slid her hands underneath Kim's mid-waist black shirt and took it off slowly as Kim was shocked as she covered her chest as her cheeks were red, Shego smiled and then whispered as she nipped her earlobe softly "It's alright, princess, you're so beautiful in my eyes, no one else is here but you and me...give yourself to me... I will be gentle I promise...pumpkin...please" Kim blushed as Shego begged into her ear slowly, then she nodded gently and then reveled her chest to Shego, she watched as her foe began to lick slowly at her neck and began to bite firmly onto her skin, Kim let out a loud yet pleasurable cry as Shego moved her hands up to Kim's bra and then unhooked it as a sly sneaky grin was upon the villain's lips.**

**Shego then moved her hands to Kim's small yet beautiful breasts, she massaged them as Kim moaned softly and laid her head on Shego's shoulder and began to make pleasing whimpers into her ear, the older woman smiled and then moved her mouth down to Kim's chest as she began to kiss and tease those beautiful peach jewels, Kim griped her and felt her own skin burning hot like fire as her eyes close in pure pleasure, she couldn't believe this was happening, she was with the woman she truly loved the most until the whole room turned black,Kim noticed Shego vanished as she looked around and then a bright light shinned in front of her and saw herself,then it's voice shouted to her.**

"**You fool! You think that this will last your whole life time! You're the heroin and she's the villain,you can't love her and she can't love you!" her other half smirked darkly as Kim shouted back in anger "How would you know?!? you maybe me but I know who I want...but...why...I" she shuddered in fear and worry as her other half came close to her and grabbed her by her wrist and yelled "You stupid little bitch!" she growled and threw Kim down onto the ground as she stepped on Kim's chest as she yelped and griped her ankle in pure agony "You love her...Poor little Kimmie can't make up her mind,hehehee, what's more important to you...Your friends,family and your life or some villain?" she pushed her shoe harder down on her chest and Kim whimpered as she then began to sob hard.**

"**That villain means nothing to me and why should she mean anything to the famous Kim Possible? Hahahaha! You make me sick...She might not even return your feelings!" with those hurtful words,Kim snapped and bit down on her other half's ankle as she yelped and fell backwards, Kim stood up and stood in her fighting stance, ready to fight her inner demon, Kim's inner demon looked shocked as she noticed anger and pure hatred in her olive green eyes "You bitch! You're only my inner thoughts, Shego does love me and I...I love her!! and you can't change that!" with that said, her inner demon screamed in a high pitched cry and vanished as Kim looked down at her hands and then shouted loudly "I love Shego! I know what I want!" her eyes began to release hot tears as the room shattered into pieces as Kim yelled loudly as her eyes opened quickly as she sat up, panting and shaking lightly. End Of Dream~**

**Kim wiped the thin layer of sweat away from her forehead as she looked at the living room clock which read 6:30 P.M, she then noticed a curled up figure,laying on the other end of the couch with her, Kim smiled sweetly as she slowly stroked the peaceful sleeping Shego's black raven hair as she held her close to her as Kim fell into a nice sleep without any dreams.**

**Chapter Four:The Surprise That Awaited Kim Possible**

**It was beautiful day when Kim woke up,she found herself in her bedroom, laying in her nice comfy bed and then was shocked for she didn't find Shego laying next to her,Kim softly sat up as she looked upon the room and noticed that Shego's body suite was laid out on her computer chair and then came a knock at her bedroom door and she then spoke to whom ever it was "Come in" her voice was a little shaken up from worry that Shego was gone but then that familiar woman came into the room with a tray of nice breakfast, Kim's face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning and she saw Shego wearing different clothes, a nice olive green sweater with matching black jeans,her forest green eyes were so beautiful to Kim as her heart began to race to the rising feeling of being alone in the same room with this older woman but she liked it that way.**

**Shego smiled sweetly as she sat down right next to Kim and handed her the tray of food and a nice cold glass of orange juice, Kim smiled and drank the juice with a cute smile upon her lips as she began to eat the breakfast Shego made for her, her olive green eyes glanced towards her and noticed that Shego was staring into space and then Kim placed down her fork and touched Shego's cheek as she turned and looked into Kim's eyes as they locked in a powerful gaze. Kim slowly leaned close to Shego to close the distance as their lips connected together as her hands grasped Shego's cheeks and the kiss became more passionate between the two of them, Shego's mind was soaring as her heart was pounding,she then noticed her daring hands slowly traveling up the young girl's back and rubbing her softly,she then felt the kiss break and a flustered Kim glancing away, Shego then spoke softly to her little princess "Kimmie..what's wrong...?" she looked worried and anxious but then Kim touched her cheek and began to talk "No..No..it's just...I was so daring and I caught you by surprise...I...I'm sorry...Shego" tears began to twinkle in the corner of her eye, Shego then touched her cheek and whispered softly into her ear "Pumpkin,it's alright...I like when you're daring...it kind of gets me hot" she chuckled and rubbed the back of her head as Kim laughed lightly at her and then she felt Shego start to kiss her again, slowly and tenderly, her eyes closed and her small yet delicate hands stroked her cheeks as she breathed heavy as Shego kissed a trail down her soft throat and her mind was pulsing with need for the heroin, she pinned Kim down and licked her lips slowly, Kim noticed this and her cheeks began to turn a bright pink shade, Shego's hand slowly slid down her chest as her eyes cried for her touch, the need for Shego was strong and the older woman knew it.**

**Shego wasted no time as she pealed away ever inch of Kim's clothes, her smile grew into a dark smirk as her princess gasped in pleasure from all her touching,stroking and thrusting, Shego slowly moved her fingers down to Kim's prize, she whispered into her ear "I wanted this for so long,Kimmie,hehehee, don't worry, I will be gentle with you" she nipped her earlobe and then Kim felt it all explode threw her, Shego's tender well skilled fingers were inside of her, she gasped loudly as her body acted on it's own, the pure pleasure was so controlling and so pleasurable from each inch Shego gave her with her fingers, Shego's wanting was increasing more as she glared at Kim with hungry lustful eyes, she pulled her fingers out of her wet folds and licked them clean from little Kimmie's sweet juices.**

"**Mmm...I think you want to feel this inside of you?...don't you"Shego whispered as she pointed to her nice wet tongue, Kim nodded slowly as she saw Shego move down to claim her prize, Kim griped the sheets and closed her eyes as pleasure consumed her every cell. She moaned the older woman's name loudly and full of love "Shegoooo!" she yelped as Shego went in deeper with her tongue and sucked lightly on her clitoris,so many nerves that were inside there, Kim gasped and moaned in passion and then she yelled in a loud high pitched scream "Ahh! Shegoooo! I'm...going to..cum!" she gasped for breath as Shego's hot mouth was picking up speed as Kim arched her back upwards and trembled hard,hearts racing and blood pumping, both women could feel each other's reactions and that's all Shego needed to get Kimmie to her peek, she then got on top of her princess and winked "Hehe, Don't worry,prepare for a ride you'll be begging for later on" she began to slowly grind herself into Kim as the young heroin gasped and breathed heavy in pure passion, Shego trembled herself as she was near her peek to see her lovely Kim,moan her name and give into her every touch. **

**Shego could feel her climax at it's peek as she gasped and griped her little princess close to her body, she gasped out in pleasure as her climax came, Shego yelled loudly in a muffled scream "Kim! I love you so much! Ahhh!" she felt Kim tremble beneath her as Kim clutched Shego close to her for dear life, her orgasm reached a new higher peek, Shego smiled as her little princess,laid underneath her as she stroked her cheek softly, Kim then sat up and kissed her lips slowly, Shego felt Kim's struggling hands trying to get her olive green sweater off, she smirked and helped her,Kim's eyes lit up from the sight of the pure beautiful woman that sat right in front of her, pale skin with forest green eyes to match that beautiful long raven black hair, Kim then blushed as she pined Shego down to the bed and slowly her lips claimed Shego's again in a passionate kiss.**

"**Kimmie..." Shego whispered as Kim began to peal away her bra and jeans,Shego was amazed at how the teen needed her this badly, she gasped as she felt Kim's tender lips on her chest, this pleasure was something else, so powerful and full of all the love that they both held inside.**

**Kim then was about to slide her hand downwards to Shego's prize until a knock came at her door, Kim gasped in shock as the door flung open and her father and mother stood in the doorway,their faces became white of what they just saw. Mr. Possible then yelled loudly as he grabbed Shego by her arm "You! Get out of this house! And NEVER come back!"he flung her out Kim's bedroom as she slid across the floor and winced in pain, Kim gasped as she threw on her pink bathroom robe and tried to run out her doorway but her mother blocked her way,tears began to form as her father grabbed Shego's body suite and walked to the front door and threw it to her. A nasty evil glare in his eyes, Shego looked down and she shouted "Your daughter deserves me! I love her more then anyone else could! You bastard!!" tears fell from her eyes as Mr. Possible heavily walked to the fallen foe then BANG!**

**Shego fell backwards in pain as her nose began to leek blood, she trembled in pain as she turned to see Mr. Possible,standing over her trembling body, more punches were thrown at her and so were kicks, Shego yelped as she slid across the front lawn,in pure pain. Kimmie...Please...Forgive me!! Please!! Shego screamed in her mental thoughts, tears fell onto the grass as Mr. Possible walked inside and slammed the front door in pure rage, meanwhile inside, Kim sobbed hard as Mrs. Possible held her daughter close as she stroked her red hair, Shego was everything to Kim, her soul, the air she breathed and now her very heart, she could feel it breaking and being crushed into millions of pieces. Kim noticed her father walking down the hall and now in her bedroom, he glared and then yelled angrily "Don't you ever see that...that woman again! Do you hear me, Kimberly Ann Possible?!?" he then stormed out of her room, Mrs. Possible held her little princess close and thought to herself Maybe...just maybe...Shego is right for Kim...I need to help my daughter threw this...even if...James hates me for it Mrs. Possible looked down at the sobbing figure which was her daughter and sighed in pain, she could feel all the pain that her daughter was going threw and it hurt her so much to her daughter like this but what could she do to help her?**

**Chapter Five:Secret Plan**

**Shego walked down the sidewalk,alone and cold, she held herself as she walked, her eyes red and puffy from crying, she could feel her very heart begin to crack and become dull, soon she stopped and fell to her knees as she looked at herself in a puddle of water on the side of the road. Shego then snarled and splashed it to get rid of her reflection, she soon began to sob hard from the pain, this pain was so much, her hand griped where her heart was and the sobs began to escape her throat, she held them all in but now they wouldn't give in to her swallowing them down, Shego was shaking and shaking her head quickly, trying to forget what happened but it all came back to her in a flash. Those words "Don't you ever come near my daughter again!" she winced at the sharp venom like pain they gave her, her heart was sinking faster and faster, the love she felt was fading, her fists gripped as her plasma flames began to consume her hands, Shego growled as she then got up from the pavement and dashed down the sidewalk, quickly and jumped onto small rooftops and then scalded a much taller building, Shego growled and glared down at her feet and yelled loudly "KIM!!!!" hot tears fell from her eyes,she then threw plasma at the building's windows as they broke apart and sparkled from the moon light, her forest green eyes gleamed with pure hate and anger, Shego then sat on the building's edge and shook hard from all her tears but soon all she thought about was her princess, Kim, her Kimmie, she wanted her to be with her, Shego needed her to breath,to live and survive but it was over, there was no way to get her pumpkin back or was there?**

**The next day, Shego broke into the Middleton Bank and began to smash open safes with her plasma flames as people were hiding and shaking with fear, she grabbed a bag full of bills and dashed out of the bank,soon, scaling buildings and then she stopped and noticed a familiar figure, standing on the same rooftop as she glared and then threw the bag down and got into fighting stance,her hands consumed in her plasma flames, Shego then yelled loudly "Fight me!! Kimmie!" Kim winced at the venom in her voice and she knew that Shego was in pain as much as she was but a mission is a mission,Kim got in fighting stance and they both lunged at each other.**

**Shego threw plasma fire at Kim was she spun and dodged her blasts, Shego growled and showed her teeth as she then tackled Kim down and was about to punch blast her but Kim kicked her off of her, she glared and then growled in anger and pure rage,Kim then stood normally out of fighting stance and spoke "Shego..." she began to walk to her arch foe slowly, Shego cried "No!" she blasted the ground around Kim as she easily dodged them and then dashed to Shego and grabbed a hold of her wrists "Stop!..." Kim said in a firm tone as Shego's plasma vanished and she shook as Kim looked into her eyes "Shego listen to me, I'm very sorry about what my father did...but my mom told me she is going to help us..." the heroin noticed the shock in Shego's eyes,Her mother?!?...Why would she want to help us?... Shego felt Kim embrace her as she sobbed hard "Oh Shego...please....forgive me...I didn't mean for this to happen...please" she cried and Shego then embraced her princess and tightly held her for what seemed to be hours, Kim looked into Shego's forest green eyes and heard her talking "Kimmie....I can't walk away after what happened,I wouldn't be the same... I love you with all my heart....I love you,princess" Kim gasped as she saw tears drip down her cheek as she wiped them away and kissed her lips softly as Shego closed her eyes and returned her kiss.**

**Soon,Kim returned the money to the back and allowed Shego to tag along with her, Shego looked at the sky and soon she felt a hand grab hers, she smiled and held Kim's hand with a delight smile on her face while they walked down the sidewalk, Kim then stopped in her tracks and looked down at her shoes "Shego...My mom said that knows someone from Boston and that someone would help us...but you need to come back to the house now while my dad is at work to meet that someone" she spoked in a gentle calm tone, Shego nodded as she gathered up Kim's hand and they dashed back to the Possible house. Mrs. Possible smiled as she opened the door and as Kim walked Shego to the living room, Mrs. Possible locked the door and spoke "Now the person you both are going to meet is an old friend of mine from Boston, she is Kim's age but very mature for her age" she began to punch into the computer, then the screen pulled up an image of someone's back, Mrs. Possible then shouted in a cheery tone "Sam, you busy buddy! Turn around!" she then noticed the figure turn around fast as the chair the girl sat on spun around fast, Kim and Shego watched as the figure fell from the chair and a annoyed voice called.**

"**Ahhh, Anne Possible, Such a nice surprise" the girl had longish black and red hair, her eyebrow was pierced, so was her lip,her ears, her tongue and they all could tell one of her nipples was done, this girl wore a black tank top with a red fishnet shirt underneath it's fabric, spiked bracelets were worn, a tight spiked choker was also worn around the girl's neck, her eyes were red and glowed with a hint of evil yet she was good. Mrs. Possible then shook her head slightly "You're always in black,Sam...Why not a color change?" she questioned as the Boston girl came close to the camera and shook her head "No way lassie! I like these colors...Hmm..AH! This must be the woman your little Kimmie is wanting to be with,very nice tastes in fashion and make up" she smiled softly, Shego glared at the teen and her plasma flames appeared, Kim giggled as she calmed Shego down, Sam then turned to Mrs. Possible and spoke "Hmm they plan on coming to Boston,then tonight would be their best bet,for you see,hmmm I sent a plan already,hehe" she scratched her head as Mrs. Possible glared and sighed in content as she nodded and turned to the girls.**

**Kim held Shego's hand and spoke "So mom,me and Shego would be staying with Sam,until we have bought out own place?" she questioned her mother as she nodded slightly, Shego turned and looked at Sam and then spoke "So,we would be staying with this rock of punk boyish girl's place and hehe who knows what we'll find" she saw Sam glare at her as Shego smirked and chuckled lightly. Soon,Sam explained more to them as they understood what was going to happen,they packed and gathered was else they needed to leave Middleton.**

**Shego and Kim waited outside as a plane like jet landed on the street, Mrs. Possible sighed and mumbled to herself "God...Sam never knew how to land good at all" she shook her head and then saw the teen they just spoke to, come walking out of the craft,Shego was surprised, Sam was well-toned and maybe about five nine in height and weighted maybe about one twenty five, Kim smiled and waved to her mom's friend, Sam waved back and then looked over at Mrs. Possible "Aww, Anne, you didn't change,Lassie,that's good" she hugged her friend close, then Shego spoke up "Wait! You sound Irish...but you're from Boston..." she looked confused until Sam spoke to her "Well Lassie,my mum and dad moved to Boston after a raid in our village in Ireland maybe about six years ago,I was just a wee child but I remember it all like a fresh Irish cream coffee" she smiled softly, Shego understood what it was like to loose something very dear to one's heart.**

**Sam grabbed their suite cases and placed them inside the plane like jet,she looked at Kim and Shego, she smiled for she saw young love once again, she held in her palm,a gold locket and sighed as she placed it back in her pocket and allowed them to give their good byes. Kim hugged her mom and spoke "Thank you so much!" she felt her mom embrace her close and tears fell from both their eyes, Shego smiled as to her surprise, Mrs. Possible embraced her and she spoke "Take care of my little girl,please?" she felt Shego give her a nod as she released the older woman as she watched her daughter board the plan and saw Sam wave good bye as the plan flew into the sky and Mrs. Possible griped her chest and cried in happiness for she knew Shego would take good care of her child and Sam would protected them well but something evil was planning to destroy them all but what was it?**

**Chapter Six:Sam VS Johnny!**

**Kim sat down in one the nice chairs in the plan as Sam sat by the controls and hummed a nice little tune to herself, Shego soon spoke "Sooooo...you're friends with the Possible family huh? For how long?" Shego questioned this teen, Sam turned to face her as she spoke in a soft tone "For over twenty years,I saw Kim grow from a wee girl to a teen super heroin,it makes me think of how I saved some of the ex heroes butts" she chuckled and then Sam noticed Shego's eyes glancing at a photo hung on the left wall, she tturned her attention back to the plan's controls then she feared the question Shego was going to ask "That woman...who is she?" Shego noticed the teen had winced in pain and then her voice came out in a crackled tone "She was my one true love from my old village in Ireland, her name was Victoria, such a lovely kind girl but when the raid upon my village,one of bandits stormed into her home and killed her by slicing her throat..." Sam shook as she saw the flames consume her home and then the cries of little children and adults filled the cold winter air.**

**Kim wiped her eyes "That's so sad...I'm sorry..." Sam smiled and whispered softly "It's alright" she then noticed Shego getting up from her seat and sat next to Sam as she whispered softly so Kim couldn't hear "Sam...you seem like a nice kind child but...I see something behind those red shot eyes...what did you do that night that could of caused...Victoria's death?" Sam got up quickly and grabbed Shego by her shirt collar and yelled "I didn't do nothing to my sweet Victoria...How dare you?!?" Sam growled and then the plan alarm went off as they all fell to the floor "Shit! Buckle yourselves in!" she jumped back into her chair and noticed that two fighter jets were on the side of the air craft, she then placed the plan on auto pilot "Shego! Watch the controls,I'll be right back!" she dashed to the emergency exit of the plan as she jumped onto the front of the craft and smirked as some men jumped onto the craft and got into fighting stance "So you guys just won't leave me alone,eh?!?" she got into fighting stance as Shego and Kim watched from inside the plan.**

**Sam jumped over some men and spun in the air as she got on all fours and dashed at them quickly while some fired at her with electric stun guns, Sam smirked wildly as she kicked one of the men into a large group, then she noticed a large man,jumped onto the craft's head and he spoke "Ah Sam Williams, We meet again, Lass" the man had a large stitch over his left eye with spiked brown hair, he wore a black leather jacket with tight black jeans and biker boots, he carried a large sword,his appearance looked most terrifying but Sam could only smirk "Ah Johnny! I'm glad you could make it to the party!" she then stomped the ground of the plan and a red electric Les Paul Guitar came into her hands as Johnny watched her and pulled out his large blade which began glow a blue aura of electricity,he lunged at her as Sam blocked his attack with her guitar, she smirked and pushed him back as her fingers quickly played a guitar scale, her voice yelled "I'm the father of your death!" she laughed darkly as she continued to play, it got more faster as large flaming hounds appeared to her side, they lunged at him as Johnny winced in pain as one bit into his flesh hard and deep.**

**Shego watched the teen fight,soon Shego wanted to join the fight,she got up from her seat as Kim followed her to the craft's head, Sam head banged a scale as the hounds vanished as bandit like men appeared near him, Shego got into fighting stance and watched as Sam played and they attacked with such grace and anger in the scales,then Sam noticed Shego and Kim were outside on the craft "Hey! You were suppose to be watching the controls!" she then felt a large fist punched her back, she flew back and flipped off the craft's head and then gripped her hand onto the metal, Johnny smirked as the guitar was by his feet, he picked it up and broke it in half, Sam heard the crack of it and jumped up onto the craft as her body began to shake hard and fast "You'll pay for that!!!" her eyes glowed brightly,her teeth changed to fangs as two large canine fangs came out of her mouth like a saber tiger, Sam's left arm became consumed in a thick barb wire line as her body glowed with a red like fire of engery. Shego watched Sam change,Kim then dashed to Johnny and kicked him in the face hard as Shego's plasma blasts were being thrown at his body while Sam smirked and lunged at Johnny, Kim dodged Sam's quick lunged, Shego then grabbed Kim and allowed Sam to finish what was started between this man.**

**Johnny griped his side as Sam's left arm,shot barb wire lines at him, she snarled loudly and his arm ripped up from all the taring into his skin and muscles. Sam then lunged back and then laughed as she spun around quickly as her barb wire line wrapped around her whole arm and she then jumped on top of him as she began to bite at his throat and a large snarl came from her mouth, Johnny cried in pain as his blood was flowing from his open wounds and cuts, Shego was in shock and knew Sam was not a normal teen at all, she lunged herself at Sam and pined her down to the ground.**

**Johnny held his neck and jumped to his jet and yelled back "You'll pay for this,Sam Williams!" he then flew away with little men he had left, Shego felt Sam push her off as her rage was not subsiding but then she heard Kim "Sam! Relax,calm down,it's all over!" her voice was soft and gentle as an angels and then she was shocked as Sam came back into this world. Sam held her head as she collapsed to the ground, Kim walked to the fallen savior and picked her up with the help of Shego, they gathered her inside and tended to the little cuts she got from her show down with the man named Johnny but soon Sam woke up and looked at them both with a showing of fear and sadness,Shego needed to know what Sam was and what kind of power she had and so the question was asked "What happened to you,Sam?" her voice was gentle but a sign of venom was shown and so Sam explained from the beginning,her past as a child.**

**Chapter Seven:Revealing Sam's Past**

**Sam's Past~**

"**You see,it started like this...it was a cold winter's day and my father wouldn't allow me to go see Victoria" Sam spoke as an image popped into all their heads,a teen girl was walking down a leaf covered road as her face was twisted in a pouting expression as her hair blew in the wind "Damn him! Won't allow me to see my lover well he has another thing coming to him" the teen walked deeper into the forest and then sat down on a fallen tree truck as she then heard screams coming from her small village Victoria! her mind screamed as she dashed down the leaf covered road, soon the girl was shocked at what came into her sight,her village in flames,she ran into the burning village and called out her lover's name "Victoria!!" her voice was crackled as she soon saw her angel's house, the teen smiled and dashed inside and smiled as she looked down in front of her, her smile gone and her eyes wide with shock and fear of what she saw "Vic...Victoria?" she knelled down to her lover's corpse and shook as she held her close "Victoria...Victoria.....VICTORIA!!!!!!!!!" the girl's voice was full pain and loss and her eyes closed as salty tears dripped onto Victoria's cheeks.**

**The teen heard her mother and father screaming her name as her father noticed her inside Victoria's house and he grabbed her by her shirt collar and dragged her out as she screamed "NO! Let me go! Victoria! Victoria!! VICTORIA!!!!" her cries were echoing threw the village as tears streamed down her cheeks and sobs left her lips with a hiccup like sound as she was repeating her lover's name in the night.**

"**Soon after that night,we left Ireland and moved to Boston and then something happened to my mom and dad,suddenly, they both got very sick and passed away" another image popped into their heads, Sam leaned near her mother and father and began to sob in the palms of her hands as her red eyes were puffy,the doctor covered her parents faces as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Sam then rushed out of her house and saw men in black suites, standing there with stun guns, she growled as one held her down and stunned her body as she yelped and soon passed out from the bolts of electricity going threw her every cell. Soon, Sam awoke in a room,metal cuffs were holding her down as she struggled to escape, a man walked into the room and he wore a blue respirator and he patted her head and injected her with some kind of liquid, Sam's eyes became heavy as they closed quickly,he then began his experiments on the young teenager. Painful night after night, Sam sat in her cell,hungry and alone,she lifted her left arm in pain as a thick barb wire line was twisting itself deep into her flesh, she winced and looked at her bare feet, dirty and cut up, she trembled and wished she was home but Sam had no home now, then the same doctor from the experiments came in and placed metal cuffs on her wrists from escaping, he walked her out into the hallway as other men and women who were locked away like animals got a good look at her, Sam walked softly down the hall and had no expression on her face, soon, they appeared to a large room filled with prisoners, the man pushed Sam into the large room and heard cheering all around her, Sam then noticed the warden walking up to the post with the microphone and he spoke clearly "Welcome All! Now we are here to witness a whole group of prisoners versus this experiment that our good doctors have created,now let us sit back and watch the fight!" they all cheered as and a large group of prisoners appeared around Sam.**

**Sam was on the ground,bleeding and holding her side as a man kicked her in her face as she flew into the metal wall and gasped as her nose began to bleed, Sam fell to her knees as she began to grip her head as a voice shouted in the back of her mind.**

**''Kill them...hehe...let me kill them all'' The voice was dark and cruel,but Sam had no choice, she wanted all these people to get away from her and then her mouth moved on it's own and let out a large yell "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" her eyes glowed as the barb wire line grew thicker as it swished across the ground and her teeth grew to fangs as saber like canines came out of her mouth as a insane smile crawled across her lips, Sam lunged at one prisoner and swung the wire into his mouth as he gaged on it and died as his blood poured from his back, Sam laughed loudly "Hahahaha!!! Die! Die!! DIE!" she laughed darkly as this inner demon was controling her every move, she got on all fours and dashed around them as they yelped and screamed in pain,blood flew over the ground as Sam stood on their bodies,blood covered and her eyes glowing like fire, the warden clapped as he stepped down onto the metal floor and then it happened, Sam sliced his body in half as he yelled a bloody scream, Sam then quickly dashed off into the prison and looked for an exit and she then smirked and busted threw the metal building as her evil laugh echoed threw out the building's halls.**

**Chapter Eight:Sam's My Sister?!?**

**Shego and Kim looked at Sam,all that torture,pain and loss,it caused them both to wince in pain, Sam spoke softly "You see...I was suppose to be shipped off to a secret military base but after that day,I ran away from that prison,I joined the Possibles to start a new but really I had to control this...believe it or not...this gift, I needed it,if I got rid of this I would die" she then looked at Shego and Kim as she smiled lightly, Shego was shocked and very impressed for this teen was tortured and yet joined the Possibles to fight off the urges to destroy and kill, but the pain of those memories would stay with her even in death they would stay with the girl.**

**Soon,the plan finally landed and Shego gathered her own and Kim's suite cases as Sam led them to her large home on a nice island right outside the city of Boston, she led them inside as she heard them both gasp at how big her home was, Sam smirked as she spoke "Make yourselves at home here,I live here with my four brothers,so yeah but they cool" she smiled sweetly, Kim smiled as she gathered Shego's hand and walked around the large home with her. Sam was preparing dinner for them all to enjoy as she told Shego and Kim to get settled in before coming to dinner,soon enough,Sam's brothers came in "You guys are home" she jumped with joy as she hugged all four of them,one of her brothers was large but it was muscles,he had blue hair, neatly styled,he wore a blue and black body suite "Yes,we came home,we heard you allowed Kim Possible and her secret lover to stay with us" he smiled sweetly as Sam nodded while her other brother leaned against the island and smelled the delightful food that was being made,his hair was purple and twisty like but nice, he wore a purple and black body suite like his older brother,then there was the two twins, both had the same brown hair and wore red and black body suites, they all laughed as Kim and Shego came to dinner as a loud scream came from Shego's mouth "HEGO, MEGO, AND...AND THE WEGOS?!?!?!" they all gasped and stood back in pure shock and yelled "SHEGO?!?!" then Shego turned to Sam and her left eye was twitching fast as she fell to the kitchen floor.**

**Hego,the oldest brother,turned and looked at Sam as he spoke "Shego is here too? Haha" he chuckled lightly as he felt Mego hit him in the back of his head "Duhhh!! Shego is Kim's girlfriend!!" Mego then softly walked to the kitchen and sat on one of the kitchen stools and sighed lightly,the Wegos looked at each other and then one spoke at Sam "Hey sis,can we go outside and play?" he smiled and Sam nodded as they both high fived and ran outside, Kim helped Shego up from the floor as Shego grabbed Sam by her shirt collar and hollered loudly "You!...You! You little tweeb!!!" she threw Sam into the living room and she winced lightly, Hego got in front of Sam and he spoke "Shego,please Sam was going to tell you why we're here,please" he begged his older sister to calm herself,butt Shego's plasma flames were ignited as she dashed over him and blasted Sam's butt as Sam yelped and ran across the living room and tripped as she slid across the floor and bumped her head hard against the wall. Kim yelled loudly at Shego "Shego! Stop Now!!!" Shego froze and then calmed herself as Hego helped Sam up and made sure she was alright "You see Shego, we're family, I'm your sister" Sam spoke lightly as she winced from the bump on her head, Shego flopped down onto the couch and twitched as she felt her head about to burst, she then spoke "If you're my sister then tell me something,how did we all get our powers then?" she watched Sam explain from a meteor crash, all five of them being exposed to the toxic rock gained super human abilities. Shego nodded for that was the right answer to her question, she sighed and then laid her head against Kim's shoulder and felt Kim,stroking and lightly touching her pale cheek, Hego took care of the bump on Sam's head as she smiled at her older brother and kissed his cheek "Aww,thank you,Sam, you're very kind to all of us"he spoke with cheer as Mego then looked at Shego and spoke "Sis,you're really confused,I know we all were until Sam told us what happened to mom and dad, she did tell you right?" he asked her, Shego's eyebrow rose and she shook her head no, Mego explained that their mother and father both were separated after the birth of all six siblings, they were captured and separated into different families until Sam came along and fathered all five of them up and formed the perfect home for all five of them,Shego looked at Mego and then shouted to him "Then why didn't Sam come look for me,huh?!?" she growled and then Mego shocked her as he told her this "She did go look for you, she wanted to meet you the most and when she found you...Sam knew about the love you had between Kim Possible and so she allowed you get her before she came and got you both" her expression changed from angry to happy and yet sad at the same time.**

**Hego,Sam and The Wegos were outside, Hego tapped her shoulder lightly "Sam? Do you think Shego will be happy now?" he looked worried and nervous about it all, Sam smiled and spoke "Hego,I'm sure Shego will but she will be mad at me for not telling her,hahaha it's funny" Sam giggled to herself as Hego smiled lightly and held his little sister close to his torso, The Wegos smiled and joined the warm moment of the four of them alone.**

**Shego walked down the hallway of Sam's home as she noticed Sam's room, she entered her bedroom and gasped at a photo by her nightstand, a picture of all six of them,together,smiling and giggling like children would. She picked it up and noticed herself with the little six year old Sam,her arms around Sam's shoulders and smiling,her eyes formed tears and then drip drip, she was shocked and then wiped her eyes and then placed the photo down, Shego sat on Sam's bed and noticed many photos of her four brothers and Sam, happy and spending a lot of time in Boston and on her island home, she then noticed a small yet nice book, she noticed it read "Sam's diary", Shego opened it and gasped as she saw her mug shot photo on one of the pages and then words underneath it and on the second page,the whole page read "Man!,I can't believe my older sister is a criminal but hehe I still love her like the big sister I had when I was little with our four brothers,I wonder what Shego's up to now,hmmm, she is really beautiful and her fashion sense is still the same,hahahaha, but really, I hope one day we meet again and we can hang out like we use to as sisters and best friends.~Sam" Shego smiled as tears dripped from her cheeks onto the page as she then gasped and heard foot steps from the hallway, she slipped the diary back to where it was and she then laid on her bed and her eyes became heavy as they closed softly,she fell into a deep sleep.**

**Minutes later,Sam walked down the hallway while Kim stayed with the four brothers,all asking her questions of what it was like being a high school student and a teen heroin at the same time,she opened her bedroom door and was shocked by the sleeping visitor who was laying in her bed, Shego was resting and sleeping peacefully, Sam sighed in content as she walked to Shego covered her with the blanket and touched her raven black hair "Sis...I'm glad you're home...I missed you the most" tears were forming in the corners of her eyes as Sam chuckled lightly and stopped them from coming out. Sam sat down next to Shego and then turned to face her closet as she slowly got up and walked to her closet,she then pulled back her clothes and saw her own body suite which was black and gray, she pulled the piece of clothing out and smiled as she laid it on the wooden chair by her desk,Sam then walked back to Shego and bent over her and lightly kissed her forehead as the sleepy Shego groaned peacefully, Sam chuckled and turned the light off and lightly closed the door as she walked back to the group of voices out in the living room,talking and waiting for dinner to be ready.**

**Chapter Nine:Bloody And Completely Bruised**

**In Sam's bedroom,Shego awoke as she dashed out of the room while they were having dinner, Kim noticed Shego,quickly dashing to Sam as a loud explosion was heard from the hallway, Shego pushed Sam out of the way as the man from the plan earlier this afternoon,punched Shego hard into the metal wall,she collapsed to the floor as the four brothers gasped and got into fighting stance, Sam trembled as she dashed to Shego and held her close "Shego! Wake up!" she held her sister close in a warm embrace, Kim joined where Sam was and touched her shoulder and spoke "Help your brothers,I will take care of Shego,I promise you!" Kim smiled and Sam nodded as she then called out "Team Go! Move!...this is my fight" she walked slowly to Johnny and allowed him to throw her outside onto the sandy beach of her island home,Hego yelled "SAM!" he tried to follow but Mego held him back as he winced in anger,the twins followed Sam and Johnny as they stood far away to see what was happening.**

**Shego awoke and found Kim hugging her close in a warm embrace "Kimmie! Where's Sam?!?" she looked afraid as Kim kissed her lips and spoke "Sam went to fight Johnny" Shego's eyes filled with a fear that Kim had never seen "No!" Shego got up and she jumped threw the hole in the wall where Sam was thrown threw, Hego,Mego, and Kim followed her to the fighting grounds.**

**Johnny punched Sam and threw her into the mountain as she gasped in pain and fell to her knees,her right eye was closed for a large cut was over it, her body was bruised and sliced up, The Wego Twins,dashed at Johnny and got thrown back,they winced and struggled to get back up,Sam got up slowly as she then felt Johnny punch her hard in the face as he grabbed her head as she was limp and covered in her own fluids, then as Hego,Mego,Kim and Shego got there,a loud cry was heard, Johnny's electric blade was sticking out of Sam's stomach and giving her one thousand bolts threw her ever cell "AHHHH AHHHHH NAHHHH!!" Sam yelped as blood exploded threw the cuts, Shego's eyes went wide as he threw Sam by their feet,Kim gasped in pure shock,Hego snarled and quickly dashed to him as did Mego,they fought but Johnny smirked and threw Hego at Mego as they both went down in pain.**

**Shego knelled down to Sam as her eyes were half way open,bloody and completely bruised up,Shego held Sam close and spoke "Sam! Get up!" she begged in horror, Sam tried to speak but she coughed up blood and then Shego griped Sam's ripped fishnet sleeve as a small flame was growing brightly, she handed Sam to Kim and grabbed Kim's cheeks as she kissed her softly and hugged her as Shego got up and walked over to Johnny and then she spoke in a calm yet venom tone. "You think you can walk in here and tare my whole family to shreds...I don't...FUCKIN THINK SO!!" she glared as her plasma flames ignited her hands as she blasted Johnny with powerful blasts, he winced and yelped as Shego kicked him in the face as his nose cracked,he yelped in pure pain. Shego then grasped the big man by his shirt collar and then threw him at his jet and blasted the gas tank as it exploded into pieces,Hego,Mego,The Twins stared in shock as Johnny fell to the ground with a hard heavy thud...dead!**

**Kim stared in shock as she watched Hego,dashing over to Sam and picked her up in his arms as they both walked to Shego,Mego and the twins,Shego turned to Sam and watched as her skin was going pale white with blood loss, Kim hugged Shego and kissed her lips slowly as Mego spoke "Quick! Take Sam to the lab and hook her up to the life support device and be quick about it,go with them!" he shouted to The Wegos as they both nodded and Hego and them dashed towards the house to care for their fallen sister.**

**Shego spoke "Will Sam survive?" she looked angry with a hint of worry,Mego then spoke in a worried tone "Sam could survive but she needs maybe about 3 months to heal and be cared for but we need to see what happens like Sam said to all four of us...if anything happened to her...she told us that you would take care of us" Mego griped his shoulders as the thought of losing his dear sister was nerve racking in so many ways. Shego felt her heart sink but then they all turned to see smoke coming from the laboratory inside Sam's home base, they all dashed inside and quickly moved to the laboratory's door,soon inside, a knocked Hego was found laying against the metal wall, Kim pointed to metal table "Sam's gone?!?" but then both Wego twins gulped and pointed "No...we found her" a angry enraged Sam was kneeling over one of the life support devices, her eyes glowing bright red, Mego gulped as her hands were consumed in reddish flames, Shego then walked towards Sam and spoke "Sam...it's Shego...can you hear me in that big head of yours?...can you please be your normal self?" she asked softly as Sam's eyes began to form their normal look as the gapping hole in her stomach was open, Sam smiled "Hi guys! What went down?" they all fell over and Shego shouted to her sister "God! You had me worried sick!!" Sam scratched the back of her and soon hugged her "Sorry but Johnny got me that time" Shego sighed and embraced her sister while Sam then released her from the warm embrace, she then noticed the large wound and sighed to herself as she got on all fours and relaxed as they all watched in amazement as the muscles and flesh healed itself with no problem, she got on two legs and smiled lightly.**

**Hego then shouted "I say we all go out to the clubs in Boston and have a good time!" they all agreed to this idea, Kim smiled sweetly at Shego and held her close and kissed her lips slowly and touched her cheeks as Shego held her princess close as all of them got ready for their night out.**

**Chapter Ten:The Red Scarf Bandit!**

**Shego held Kim's hand as her brothers and sister took her and Kim to a dancing club in down town Boston, Kim was a little nervous for she never went to a club before, Sam felt her mind dancing at the sight of a familiar female that walked into the club. Shego raised an eyebrow as she watched her sister and spoke to Hego in a whisper "Keep an eye on Kim,I'm going to follow my sister" she laughed lightly, the music was pumping threw the building as Shego stayed on the down low as she watched her younger sibling from the shadows, Sam was dancing and she had good moves for her age!**

**Sam spun lightly and then stopped in her tracks and began to tap her foot on the ground as people watched and cheered, the teen spun around again and slid across the floor as she moved her body to the rhythm strongly, soon Shego was smirking and then watched as Sam jumped into the air and flipped twice and then landed on her hand as she jumped up and spun in the air, she whistled as the two twins grinned and joined in the dance, they used their powers to summon doubles of themselves, Sam smirked and then stopped as she moved with the trance and then froze, the beat got harder as she went faster with her moves,women watched in amazement and whistled loudly at her "Red Scarf Bandit!!" a male cheered and threw her a checkered scarf, she placed it around her neck and pulled it up over her mouth, Sam danced and clapped as one of the twins stood on her shoulders and then did a flip in the air as they stopped and allowed the music to fade.**

**Sam grabbed Shego and winked lightly as she began to tap her foot again, Shego smirked and then did as Sam did, her head began to move right to left freely, Kim watched Shego as Hego lifted her up and allowed her to sit on his shoulders to watch them dance, Sam began to sing to herself as she spun around and grabbed Shego and whispered into her ear "Dance" Shego nodded and began to dance more of an industrial style, Kim blushed and watched Shego dance with Sam, her mind went right to dirty thoughts as she shook her head and giggled to herself, she cheered for them both as the music began to fade,a few woman came out onto the dance floor and one grabbed Sam's scarf and spoke "Wow,RSB,You really wowed me tonight,hehe" the woman giggled as Sam smiled and winked at them "Well Ladies,I have more skill then this,maybe some night, we can test this...alone" she hissed darkly,they giggled and waved good bye,Shego looked confused at her sister and whispered the name to herself "Red Scarf Bandit?",soon the club was about to close and so they all headed back to Sam's home,Hego,Mego and the Wego twins went off to bed,as Shego and Kim were awake in their room talking,as for Sam, she sat in her room,staring at her closet with worry as she got up and pulled out a large box,she opened it and pulled out a red and black scarf with red shades,her Les Paul Guitar, her heavy yet light black leather boots, and the rest of the items in the box, Sam sighed softly and then walked to her door and locked it as she turned and faced her room mirror and spoke "So we meet again?" she spoke to her reflection soon her image began to change,wearing all the items from the box,then it spoke in a demonic tone.**

"**Yesss,We do meet again,Sam William Go,It seems you need my services once again" it laughed darkly, Sam nodded as she touched the mirror and her inner demon began to connect itself to her flesh, Sam gasped in pain as it consumed her soul,it soon spoke as her mouth moved "Hehe,Don't worry, we will become good friends like we use to be,mwuahahahahaha!!!" she laughed darkly with a hint of venom in her voice.**

**Meanwhile in Shego and Kim's bedroom, the couple were being more close then usual, Shego kissed Kim's chest as she could feel Kim's hands going threw her long raven like hair, Shego then went lower and then froze and chuckled lightly at her little princess soon Shego began to consume Kim's prize. Kim moaned and gripped the sheets tightly between her delicate fingers, Shego licked her womanhood slowly and then slowly and yet roughly inserted two fingers inside of her pumpkin as she could feel Kim's folds tightening at her touch as she went in and out of her form,slowly at first and then she picked up speed with each time Shego went harder, Kim whimpered in pleasure and then it came quickly,Shego got her to her peek and as Kim was climaxing, Shego got on top of her and began to grind into the teen heroin,faster and harder she went, Shego trembled and gave into the pure pleasure that was consuming her very being.**

**Kim was panting as Shego embraced her tiny form and kissed her forehead softly as they both fell into a deep sleep,soon the whole home was quiet but for one and that was Sam, she left a note on the counter and walked softly out the front door and then she turned back and looked at her home which she was about to leave but then that voice yelled in anger "Keep moving! Forget them,allow me to consume your very being!" Sam nodded and then turned back to where she was walking and moved on,never to be seen or heard of again so to speak.**

**Chapter Eleven:The Wego Twins Tell Of The Bandit**

**The next morning,everyone awoke and discovered that Sam had vanished,soon everyone sat in the living room and ate breakfast and we're worried sick of their sister, Kim then noticed a sticky note that read "Dear Everyone! I went to fetch us some food and new clothes,I will be back soon, love Sam" Kim showed Hego the note and then Shego spoke "If Sam went to go get us clothes and food then why doesn't she have her wallet with her?" she held it up as they all looked at each other "I smell something very fishy and I know it's not me!" cried Mego and then Hego turned to The Wegos and looked at them with a angry expression and then Mego came up behind them "Ok! Start talking!" Hego growled, Shego looked at her twin brothers as they both shouted out "The Red Scarf Bandit is Back!!" Hego and Mego gasped and looked at each other with worry and fear, Shego then smirked and laughed "That's just her club name hahahehe...right?" she questioned at them, they shook their heads no,Kim looked at the twins and spoke up "I don't understand... who is The Red Scarf Bandit?" Shego then agreed with Kim, the twins both spoke at the same time "The Red Scarf Bandit was a secret experiment that sister was working on,it was created from the mind of her power hungry father, it was a split personality to sister that she never spoke of until that one night when we were in her room" they looked at each other and looked down as they hugged each other in fright as they then continued "The Red Scarf Bandit is basically sister's inner demon but deep down that's where the barb wire line comes from,her red eyes and her go powers too,she is stronger then all of us but sister never let's her true power come out for she knows she can't control it at all even is she tries hard enough,it's no use at all" Shego thought about it when Sam came and got them, that fight on the air craft's head, the barb wire line that came out of her left arm,those red fiery eyes and the desire to destroy,it was all true of what they spoke of.**

**Hego then looked at his hands "So...what you both are saying...Sam can kill us with one blow" he looked nervous as did Mego, the twins nodded as they both feared this of happening, Kim then stood up and spoke "Alright then! Let's go get your sister!" she was ready to save her mom's and her dear friend's life at any cost, Shego smiled sweetly and then yelled with confidence "Yeah,I'm ready to fight for my sister even it means giving up my own life" they both smiled, Hego,Mego and the twins smiled as they nodded. All was ready to fight for Sam's freedom but what if Sam was not in control but someone else?**

**Chapter Twelve:Dr. Drakken's Evil Plan**

**Soon, Sam arrived at the secret lair of Dr. Drakken, she walked inside and then noticed that the blue man, sat at his desk and looked at the teen while he noticed all the gear that she wore and then he hollered "Sam, what's with all the gear?" Drakken looked at her with questioned eyes, Sam spoke softly in a calm tone of choice "It's the gear of The Red Scarf Bandit,my inner demon...I call him..." she looked down at her feet as a few voices came from the shadows "Hmm,you were right,Drakken, this girl does have the personality of this once bandit" a man wearing black ninja clothing,walked like a ape,his palms hairy and so were his feet,he looked at Sam with intelligent eyes, Sam looked at the man and then turned her to attention to the other villains in the room,there was Motor Ed,Monkey Fist,Duff Killigan,Senor Senor,Sr,Jr And Professor Dementor.**

**They all looked at her and smiled darkly,Sam then glared at Drakken "You promised me my beloved Victoria and I want her now!" she snarled as her red eyes glowed lightly with fury, Drakken smiled and nodded as he snapped his fingers, a well sealed metal cage was brought out as Sam stood and waited, Monkey Fist walked to the cage on all fours and then opened it as a woman fell out of it's heavy in casing, the girl had long black hair with blue eyes, her skin was pale and she wore a Victorian Dress,the dress color was a shade of green mixed with a nice shade of baby blue, this was Sam's beloved Victoria,she saw Sam and got up slowly and spoke in a Irish accent "Samuel my love is that you,darling?" she looked over her and then Sam smiled and held out both her arms "Yes,Victoria,it is me!" tears fell from her eyes as Victoria smiled and cried as they embraced,their lips locking in a long kiss as Victoria sobbed "Oh Samuel! They brought me back from the grasp of death himself,I'm so glad to be with you!" Sam smiled and held her close "And I the same my love" they held each other which seemed like hours until Drakken's voice broke the silence in the room "Now Sam, since we all of brought you beloved Victoria back from death,you owe us all a nice favor" he smiled evilly as Sam looked up softly and spoke "What is that?" she questioned and then Drakken spoke in a strong firm tone "Kill Kim Possible!" her eyes grew wide as this mad man wanted her to destroy her sister's lover and if she didn't listen or obey him,Victoria would be taken from her but she had no choice "I will do as you wish" Sam spoke as Victoria gasped in fear as her beloved Samuel was going to destroy to lovers but she had no say in the matter,Sam knew she needed to think of a way out of this but what could she do,what could she do to keep her beloved Victoria?**

**Shego,Kim and Team Go,all traveled to where Sam's foot prints led them, Kim held Shego's hand as she noticed this forest looked so familiar to her, she then looked at a mountain as she got in front of the group and then spoke "Drakken's Lair, he is behind all this! I knew it was him!" Kim gripped her fists as she dashed off into the forest to help her dear friend, Shego yelled "Kimmie Wait!" she followed close behind as the four brothers followed their sister.**

**Soon they all arrived inside Drakken's Lair, Shego noticed Kim had stopped in her tracks at a sight that was most unpleasant, Sam stood on a metal plat form and looked up at them all,she gasped and pointed to the girl standing behind Sam "That's Victoria! Drakken must have brought her back from the dead but she looks so frail and healthy" she shuddered at the thought,Shego then jumped down into the plat form arena and Kim and Team Go followed her close behind. Sam hugged Victoria "Whatever happens to me,remember as I once was,understand me?" she held her chin up as Victoria cried slightly and nodded,they kissed one more time as Victoria then ran to the safe side of the arena, Shego then spoke "Sam! We have come to take you home and help you with your inner demon!" she smiled and held out her hand to her sister, she noticed her sister pull out two long swords and she spoke loudly "Shego! I can't leave without Victoria and the only way is to KILL KIM!!" she shouted, Kim gasped as Hego got in front of her and yelled "We won't allow you to hurt Kimberly" he growled, The Wegos stood in front of Hego and then Mego in front of them, Shego growled and gripped her fists "You...You never wanted us to meet...YOU ONLY CARED ABOUT WHAT YOU WANTED!!!" Shego ignited her hands as she dashed at Sam,she blocked her blasts and kicked Shego back and glared into her eyes as she quickly ran to the four brothers that defended Kim,Mego grabbed Sam's ankle and swung her to the wall but Sam jumped back and sliced his shoulder as he yelped in pain and fell backwards, Sam kicked her twin brothers away as they banged into the metal wall and passed out, Hego was the last as she sliced his chest and then Sam grabbed the side of his face and swung him into the wall,he gasped in shock as he fell limp, Sam stood before Kim and glared as she lifted her swords and spoke "Sorry Kim!" she was about to swing but the Victoria screamed "Samuel! Stop! Don't harm young Kim for this, please Samuel! You know better then this!" Shego got up from the ground as she leaned against the wall as Sam was trembling hard as tears filled her eyes as her swords dropped to the plate form as she sobbed hard in the palms of her hands "AH! What have I become?!?" she shook hard as Victoria ran over to Sam and held her,Shego limped to Kim as she held her princess close.**

**Hego awoke as he found Victoria,bandaging his chest wounds, the twins were already bandaged and hugging Sam as did Mego,Victoria then walked to Sam and touched her face "It's alright,Samuel.."Sam smiled and held her beloved close until Drakken dropped down to the plate form as all did the other villains, Kim gasped and then glared into his eyes, Shego glared at him as he spoke "Sam! You broke a promise so this is your punishment! Monkey Fist,hold her down!" he yelled,Monkey Fist dashed to Sam as he had help from Motor Ed who held her against the wall,Kim and Shego were held by Jr,Senor Senor's son, Team Go was placed in shackles as Drakken grabbed Victoria and laughed evilly as Sam struggled against their hold "NO! PLEASE!! VICTORIA!!!" Sam began to sob as Victoria tried to reach for her but then Drakken ripped a small chip from her neck as her body fell to the ground limp,Monkey Fist and Motor Ed released Sam as she dashed to her beloved who laid on the cold metal floor "Victoria! Please,don't leave me!" she begged in pain, Victoria slowly and winced in pain as she touched Sam's cheek and tilted Sam's face to her lips as they kissed their last kiss,then her body vanished from Sam's arms as she shook hard.**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VICTORIA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sam screamed as hot tears poured from her eyes, Drakken laughed as Sam got up slowly as she screamed in pain and then her body began to rock back and forth,The Wegos both screamed "The Red Scarf Bandit!!" Shego watched as she punched Jr in the face as he gripped his nose and ran to his father and they both made a run for it for they knew Shego would fry their asses, Kim watched as Motor Ed tried to grab her but she round house kicked him in the jaw which sent him flying,Team Go busted from the shackles, the twins shook and held each other "The Red Scarf Bandit is coming out! Watch!" they shouted as everyone watched with shock.**

**Chapter Thirteen:Switching Souls**

**Sam began to laugh loudly "Hehehahahahahahahaha!!! You...Are...A...Little....PARASITE!!" her eyes changed colors as her body shook as she hissed in pure pleasure as her teeth changed to saber canines and she stroked her own throat as The Red Scarf Bandit emerged from her soul,he spoke loudly "Drakken, Drakken, Drakken....You must be forgetting who you're dealing with....HAHAHAHA!!!" his laugh echoed threw the large room,Monkey Fist and Motor Ed backed up slowly as Drakken stepped back and then pointed "You're just a lost soul in someone's body!" then without a warning,Sam dashed at Drakken and kicked him into the metal wall as he fell to his knees and she smirked "Mwuahahahahaha!!! I'm stronger then any man in this room....I'AM GOD!!!" Sam then threw both her long swords into Drakken's shoulders as he screamed in pure pain.**

**Shego then yelled "Sam! Stop this has gone too far!" she dodged a large fire blast from her sister, The Red Scarf Bandit then came out of her body as Sam gasped and fell to the metal ground,limp and cold,this creature's skin was black as coal,it's eyes,glowing with hidden lust to kill the blue scared man and then came everything all together,it wore the clothes Sam had on,his voice was husky but a sign of demonic presents was there, he looked at Shego and began to laugh "Shego! You're sister has lost her beloved,surely you don't want to take this man's life as well?" he questioned her, Shego took a step back and gulped slightly,the red aura coming off of him was ungodly! The Red Scarf Bandit was Sam's inner demon,but her whole soul, killing him would mean the end for her sister, his evil urges could not be rested,his terror was already beginning to unfold among them all but what could Shego do?**

**Kim then stepped in front of Shego as she walked to the bandit,Shego watched her and then noticed something strange about this inner demon,he was frozen in his tracks as Kim stopped in front of him "Please, let Sam be, you can't keep harming people like this...it's destroying her from the inside..." she looked upset as The Red Scarf Bandit then looked into Kim's eyes and felt a relaxing feeling go over him as he whistled and his swords came back to him, Kim smiled sweetly as he softly touched Kim's shoulder as he then hissed in pain and kicked her away AHH THIS GIRL IS FULL OF LIGHT!! he thought as he fell backwards and Kim then got back up and yelled loudly "Sam! Come back to us!" Sam's eyes quickly shot open as her body stood up and grasped the bandit in her strong embrace,he struggled with Sam as she then kicked him away from her, Sam grabbed her two swords and began to charge at him with inhuman speed "Bandit! Go back into my body!" she hollered at the creature which was her soul. The Bandit then kicked her jaw and growled loudly "Never! I won't go back inside of you,it's you who needs to let go!" he smirked and then turned into a black cloud as it grasped at Sam's skin and went inside of her,she yelped in pain as he laughed wildly as he controlled Sam's arms, he sliced at her skin with her own weapons,Sam yelped in pain as he came out from her body and smirked as he gripped her shirt collar and whispered "You fool,you need me inside of that pathetic body,you need my power" Sam winced in pain as he threw her into the metal wall where Drakken was.**

**Shego then plasma blasted him as he yelped in pain, Shego growled and then stood there "Don't you ever touch my sister again" she said in a venom like tone, Hego grabbed Sam and held her in his arms, Mego went next to Shego and glared at the Bandit with firm angry eyes, The Wegos glared at him and both pointed and spoke "Yeah! She doesn't need you!" The Bandit then began to chuckle as he began to laugh uncontrollably then he spoke "You don't understand, if I am destroyed, your beloved sister will die for I am her soul, her inner life, the darkness she has felt all her life has cursed her with me and Sam can't get rid of me unless you want to kill her to get rid of me" he smirked in delight as they all began to tremble in fear for none of them wanted Sam to die,Shego then spoke softly as her hands stopped glowing "What do you want?" he then smiled in delight as he whispered softly "Sam...I want her body...bring her to me..."he motioned Hego to bring Sam to him,Shego looked away as she nodded and felt Kim holding her close, Hego walked her body over to him and placed Sam in his arms as The Bandit embraced Sam and whispered into her ear as she struggled "Sam...accept this...I'm here to stay...hehehehahahahaha!!!" he laughed as Sam was frozen stiff as he went inside of her flesh, she fell to her feet and shook as Sam began to cry lightly "How...could you?" she began to sob hard. **

**Chapter Fourteen:Their Vow Of Protection**

**Shego walked to Sam and hugged her and then Sam rose her hand and slapped Shego in the face,SLAP, it echoed as Shego looked down at her shoes, Sam gripped her fists and grabbed Shego's shoulders and yelled as she shook her "Don't you understand what he will do to me?!? He will crush all the light inside of me and try to take over every inch of this world!!" tears streamed down her cheek as Kim looked over to where Drakken was and gasped as she noticed he,Monkey Fist and Motor Ed vanished, Hego looked at his shoes as well and gripped his own fists as Mego began to shake as so did the twins in pure shock and fear, Shego then held Sam in her arms as she whispered "If this is meant to happen then let it be so,we will try and stop him" she felt Sam shake with fear as her heart was aching in pure pain,there were so many questions at hand and handed to each of them inside their brains.**

**What could they do to stop him? Did they have to kill Sam? What could they do? But all these questions will be soon answered in the next fanfiction! **


End file.
